Throughout My Life There Was Only You
by monkichl
Summary: AU: Angel O'Conner had it all... except for her. Buffy and Angel were forced to become competitive dancers, because of their skills and their unimaginable connection. Both stubborn, both blind to the real truth, will they find what they truly seek?
1. Prologue: The One They Called Angel

Prologue  
  
No one saw her coming; no one saw the hurricane approach. Her coming, the calming of the storm left to destroy when she would disappear. How do you understand your own destruction, when you were told to believe it was all a lie?  
  
He was not aware, of the impact her life she would have on him, how much she became a necessity, how much apart of him she took with him. He was blind to the truth, the simple reality of life, the only true thing he ever loved. That man, Angel O'Conner, would learn the many lessons in life he never understood till he met her. She was the One. He wasn't prepared; he didn't know how to react. All he knew was be who he thought he was suppose to be. Only if he only knew. Only if he only knew.  
  
Angel O'Conner has never been able to fully keep a dancing partner for more than a month. Not once in his life, has he been able to keep a dance partner for a month was due to the fact that he abused them so emotionally. He would use them for his own pleasures and discard them after he was bored. It was his weekly, rarely monthly routine. Previous dance partners would resign after heartache and humiliation, unable to work with a man who would never care or even love them back. He preferred it this way, because on the rare occasions they never did leave, the girls who desperately tried to win his affections, would only get his cold, unbearable treatment. He had it all, the devastating melting looks, bundles of money, and raw power he obsessed at the Glen Dance Institute, one of the best in the world situated in the small town of Sunnydale. It was unheard of, to be able to go to the best institute in the world having a new dance partner every month or less unless your name was Angel O'Conner. The Institute have only put up with this monthly exchange of partners because not only did he supply vast amounts of donations to the Institute, but they saw the immense talent he possessed. that is if only he would show it. They knew, someday. someday he would find the one - the one that would finally give meaning to all their hope and efforts. The one that would finally give meaning in his life.  
  
*A little taste of my upcoming fic, Throughout My Life There Was Only You. Feedback on this would be nice. =). that is if you like. 


	2. TMLOY: Chp 1: Reality

Throughout My Life There Was Only You  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the names except for the creativity of the stories and the plots SPOILERS: Pure AU. FEEDBACK: Please e-mail me at: monkichl@hotmail.com RATING : PG-13 for Profanity AUTHORS NOTE: My 2nd fanfic. Go me. Except for the fact I'm not fully done my other fanfic "Through Thick and Thin" but I don't think you guys will mind having this new fanfic coming out instead eh? I've had this idea for so long I just had to get it out  
  
Summary- AU: Angel O'Conner had it all... except for her. Buffy and Angel were forced to become competitive dancers, because of their skills and their unimaginable connection. Both stubborn, both blind to the real truth, will they find what they truly seek?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was like any other day. He would get a new partner again. Like always every 2 weeks or so. The longest he ever went with one dance partner was a month. She was his first. He chuckled. He stopped counting how many girls he went through after he got up to 100 or so. Angel O'Conner couldn't help himself. It wasn't his fault that every woman fell head over heels with him. It wasn't his fault that they got too attached, full knowing what they were getting themselves into. Angel knew his reputation with women was well known. He also knew that finding a partner for him these days were scarce since he pretty much went through the whole list of potentials already. He couldn't help himself, after all, every partner he ever had never objected to his advances, never said they didn't want what he provided. He just never mentioned how little he would provide after he got what he wanted from them. He didn't care if they got heartbroken after the first week or so, they knew it would happen yet they all feel into the trap. He got bored real quick with every partner. After a good fuck or so they would get clingy, too emotional, and too bitter afterwards. Why did they always expect him to be faithful? He never ever agreed to any commitments. He never let a woman once come as close to him that would let him get attached to them. After all, he was the typical jackass. There was one thing he really did well though, he made sure that every girl he was with for that one week or so felt they were the luckiest girl in the world, so that when he was through with them, they would crash and tumble into oblivion.  
  
He walked into the dance studio, where all of his other classmates who were busily chatting away stopped because of his presence. It never seize to amaze him that after all the years he worked coincide with other fellow partners that the girls would still hungrily watch him, look at him, and lust after him. Literally all of them were his fellow fuck mates. His favourites were Faith and Darla. At least the difference with the women in his class was that they accepted he would never let himself get tied down and that he would never let himself get attached. Even girls with other male dance partners would leave because he never shared the same affections as they did towards him. Angel O'Conner didn't have many friends. Most of the guys hated him with a passion because of his cruel and disgusting ways. Also because he had fucked all of their dance partners even if they were taken. Angel didn't care. He had no compassion. The very few friends that he did have were Wesley and Gunn. He knew them way back since they were little kids and even though Wesley and Gunn hated how he treated his female companions, they couldn't deny the friendship they had together throughout their whole lives. Both Wesley and Gunn saw the horrible cycle Angel went through for the past several years with women. They tried their best to make Angel change his ways but with no prevail. They hoped in time, he would see his errors, before it really did indeed become too late to change.  
  
"Angel," Greeted Gunn "I see you have decided to join us in class today. Be happy Mr. Giles didn't see you come in now. Or else he would cut your head off being late again. You know how he is."  
  
"Does it even matter if I show up to begin with?" Angel replied. "After all, nothing special going on today. Just another new partner." He chuckled.  
  
Wesley added in, "You mean your new victim that is. It's never important when we get new people when it comes in terms of you Angel. Maybe if you didn't break each and every girl's hearts in a matter of a week or two, you would finally get somewhere with your non-existent career as a competitive dancer if you could only keep a damn partner."  
  
Both Wesley and Gunn knew of the talent Angel possessed as a dancer. But he rarely showed it since not only could he keep a partner for a full month but also do to the fact that barely any of them could keep up when they did little of the time practice dancing. Angel could only but shrug.  
  
"Well whoever my victim as you call it Wesley is, let's hope at least she's a pretty little fuck so I can have some fun before she clings to me like a leech." Angel answered.  
  
Mr. Giles meanwhile was anxiously waiting for the arrival of his hopeful, Buffy Summers. She was well known throughout as a great dancer and that she with every partner she ever had, enchanted them with her superior dance skills and beauty. But she was a wanderer, never liked to stay at one place for too long. He read in his confidentiality files that the longest she ever stayed at a dance school was only several years. He thought she would be perfect to take on Angel. Buffy was also well known for her training ethics and ability to take her job seriously as a professional. It was hard for him to track her down first, about half a year or so, she liked to keep a low profile and took him another year just to persuade her to come and be Angel's partner. Mr. Giles knew full well that she knew of Angel's public affairs with women and how he treated them which lead to her long indecisive decision to be his partner. Mr. Giles prayed to god that she would last for at least a month or so. He knew if she couldn't do it, it was a hopeless case for Angel and that if she failed, which most likely she would, he would have to re-evaluate Angel's career to be a competitive dancer.  
  
Buffy walked right up to her new learning facility, The Glen Dance Institute. It was well known throughout the world to be the best dance facility in the world. She couldn't help but be lured by its credentials and standard of greatness. She couldn't believe how beautiful the place was. The grounds were immensely vast with a beautiful landscape at the side of the school while the Institute itself was designed so modernly, but yet had an old beauty to it. Her admission to the school though did come at a price: working with Angel O'Conner. Anyone who was anyone knew full well who Angel was. And he was definitely no angel. Half the entire female population had slept with Angel she knew for sure. He was well known to hurt and destroy every woman he literally touched when he was done with them. She would come across numerous women who encountered Angel - how they felt like they were in heaven until he came in for the kill and broke their hearts away. So quick, so swift without any remorse to how he treated them. She was weary taking Mr. Giles proposition but the benefits of having just the Institute itself on her resume was the sealing point. She wouldn't be like those other girls who were stupid enough to fall for the supposedly gorgeous, mysterious man. She knew well in advanced what she was going to go up against and knew how to accomplish her task. It was too late anyways if she tried to change her mind. She had already signed the contract for one month at the Institute's headquarters in New York as Angel's dance partner. She wondered why they asked for so little of her, such as only committing one month being Angel's partner but then again, rumours were that he never had kept a dance partner to begin with for more than a month so that would explain their cautionary reasoning. They didn't think she would last. They didn't realize how wrong they were. She was determined not to be one of Angel's statistics. Buffy had it all planned out, she made sure that she stayed clear of Angel as much as possible and that she was no way in hell that she would get involved with him.  
  
She thought it would it easy. She thought she had it all figured. All except for one thing.  
  
'Well' Buffy thought, 'No turning back now is there? Let's face this Angel O'Conner.' She mused to herself, 'We'll see who comes on top.'  
  
If she only knew how hard it would be then she originally planned.  
  
*Hello fellow readers. Yes I know this chapter has a lot of reading and stuff but I advise you to read carefully. Lots of it will have to do with the whole setting of the story so that you won't let lost while I reference back to past history and such in regards to this story. 


	3. TMLOY: Chp 2: Surprising Results

Chapter 2  
  
As Buffy walked into the Institute, almost immediately she was gestured by a secretary to an enormous office where a man with oval reading glasses was waiting upon her.  
  
"Hi Ms. Summers. I see that you have gotten here safely. I hope that you have all your necessary belongings for the time you will be spending here."  
  
"Yes, I hope I do Mr. Giles." Buffy Replied.  
  
"Let me be frank," Mr. Giles started then stopped and sighed. "How long do you really think you can survive here? Honestly? I will like to know so that I'm not disappointed like I've been for as long as I've can imagined."  
  
"Doesn't my contract say that I will stay for a month complete?"  
  
"Well yes but," Mr. Giles started but was cut off by Buffy remarking  
  
"Then don't test my credentials. I don't make commitments I do not keep. I thought you had me at least that much figured out. I know what you meant full well. I know Mr. O'Conner is... well a hard man to work with but I did sign up for this didn't I? It isn't as if I'm going into this commitment fully blinded either. Give me some credit will you? Now myself staying more then a month is a different story but now lets just focus on this day shall we?"  
  
"I hope you can own up to what you just said. Because just about every girl has failed. Don't blame me if I don't have much hope for you to begin with. It's just that I see it as a hopeless case."  
  
"Trust me I understand. I've heard the rumours, the horror stories of his um... extracurricular engagements I would call them. I've also heard that he seems to possess some kind of physical attractiveness that engages every women he meets but I assure you that even if I did feel any attractive between us, I would never let it come between my commitments to my contract and Angel's and myself formulation as dance partners."  
  
"Well its time to introduce you to our celebrity call we?" Giles answered sarcastically.  
  
Giles lead Buffy down the long corridor into open doors which lead to one of the biggest studios Buffy had ever seen. It was highlighted with mirrors on walls parallel with each other while the other walls consisted of glass and the countless medals and recognitions the Institute has ever had.  
  
Immediately the class stopped what they were doing and looked towards their way. Although the girls felt intimidated by how beautiful Buffy was they automatically didn't feel threatened by her since they knew anyways she would be out and about in a week or two and the boys couldn't believe Angel got another major hottie, probably one of the best they have seen yet and knew they would have no chance because she would be gone in a couple of weeks.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Angel was the last one to turn. He didn't care much. He would have enough alone time with her soon enough if she was good looking to meet his expectations. Eventually his curiosity got the better of him as he saw his friends didn't acknowledged to him right away if she was hot or not and as he turned he couldn't believe his eyes. He was stunned to see one of the most exquisite creatures he'd ever saw. It wasn't as though he didn't have his plenty shares of blondes in the past. He actually preferred them but she radiated something he couldn't begin to describe. She was small, and quite petite with the most stunning, most piercing eyes he'd ever laid his eyes on. He would never dare let anyone know of this though so he made sure he guarded his expression quite clearly: his faced looked uninterested and bored.  
  
It wasn't hard to miss the infamous Angel O'Conner. She couldn't help but appreciate the smoldering chocolate eyes and his delicious body but she couldn't help see the annoyed uninterested look he gave her while he looked into her eyes. And she couldn't care less. She was expecting this, she was expecting a jackass and that if he felt like it, would hit on her just to fulfill his sexual needs and dump her as if she was the most disgusting thing he ever laid eyes on. She knew the drill. She was determined to stun everyone; she was determined to make sure they knew she wouldn't fall into his deadly traps.  
  
She quickly looked towards where Mr. Giles was. She didn't need Angel thinking he was worth drooling over. At least, she didn't want him to think that. She waited patiently to wait for Mr. Giles to introduce her to the class.  
  
Angel caught the quick glance she gave him. And a look that he never had in his entirely life from any girl: a look of no interest. She fully got his attention now. He was amused that she didn't stare at him like a yuppie dog like all the other girls did. Or make sexual advances towards him with their facial expressions alone. He didn't take it as much as a threat though, she was only playing hard to get. He knew she would surrender after today.  
  
Mr. Giles saw the hint of amusement in Angel's eyes and knew what was intended for his target. He let out a big sigh. At least she would stay a bit longer. If he didn't think his partner would live up to his "standards" he would make sure the girl would leave the next day. He had a way of getting what he wanted.  
  
"Class," Mr. Giles started, "I would all like you to meet Buffy Summers. She as you obviously know will be for the umpteenth time Angel's new dance partner. Please during her stay treat her with respect and integrity."  
  
The guys couldn't help but drool over her, they all admitted in there heads that she was probably the most beautiful partner Angel ever had. Too bad they though she would be gone within a week or two.  
  
Mr. Giles lead Buffy towards Angel.  
  
"Angel," Giles sighed, "Don't cause too much trouble. Angel this is Buffy Summers, Buffy this is Angel O'Conner."  
  
Angel led his hand out for a shake.  
  
"Hello Ms. Summers. I look forward to working with you."  
  
"Mr. O'Conner, pleasures mine." Although the cold and fierce look Buffy gave him said a different story.  
  
Mr. Giles was immediately interested between the interactions of the two. They both gave looks to each other of both pride and determination. He wasn't used to this, usually the girl would be all over Angel by now but this one, this Buffy Summers was unlike anyone he had ever met. He had a plan. Even if Buffy could refrain from Angel he needed someone who could actually be his partner and be successful. He immediately wanted to see if Buffy really was as great as he was told.  
  
"I will like to try something new for the two of you." Mr. Giles said to Buffy and Angel.  
  
Mr. Giles shouted to the class, "Everyone spread out into a circle. We will have an improvisation dance showcase. Buffy and Angel will be the first ones. Now Buffy, improvisation dance showcase is where you and your partner will make a whole dance sequence with the music that is given to you. This is simply a test to see how well you and Angel can communicate with each other."  
  
Everyone was stunned with Mr. Giles. Angel was even surprised as hell. Angel O'Conner dance with a girl with no practice whatsoever and no clue to her dance techniques do an improvisation dance showcase? Was Mr. Giles going nuts? He knew he would look like a fool. Hell, he'll probably just stand there while the music played.  
  
Buffy was about to protest how unfair and injustice Mr. Giles asked out of her but bit her tongue. She didn't want to be disobedient on her first day at the Glen Dance Institute. All she could do was make sure she didn't look as much as a fool she knew she was going to look. She was determined to make this work.  
  
Mr. Giles knew this was unfair. He knew that no one in their right mind ask two complete strangers to out of the blue make up a dance sequence to a song they didn't know of or knew what they were dancing to until it was played. He didn't know why he asked them to do it. But he was curious to see what exactly Buffy was made up of. He for once was seriously recognizing the potential this Buffy Summers had.  
  
As everyone got into a circle everyone was whispering how badly this would flop and how Mr. Giles has had lost his marbles. Barely any of Angel's partners knew how to dance well or at least with him because they couldn't concentrate while they gawked at him as if he was some kind of god. Mr. Giles decided he wanted something rhythmic with beats with the added tango. He decided to choose Safari Duo – The Bongo Song. It was fast paced and upbeat that needed a hell of a lot communication with your partner. He knew this song was for advanced partners. He didn't care; he wanted to find out if his instincts were right.  
  
Buffy pulled her shirt over which showed her tank top while tossing her shirt aside and got ready across from Angel in the circle. She gave him a hard stern looked while she bore into his eyes.  
  
Angel couldn't help but get distracted at looking how well toned and perfect her body was. But he looked directly at her. He was determined that he wasn't the one that would look like the fool in the end, she would.  
  
Mr. Giles clicked onto the song on the computer which immediately responded as the song blasted through the speakers inserted inside the walls of the studio situated in every corner of the room. After all, the school could afford such things since they were so critically acclaimed.  
  
As the song started, all thoughts, all insecurities flew away as the two absorbed themselves into the rhythmic beats of the music. It was as though they both were in a trance and all they could see was each other. Both were perfectly synchronized, both were in tune to the beats. The electricity between them was undeniable. They never broke eye contact while they dance and never did a single mistake where there was a pause or a misunderstanding. They knew what the other was going to do, they knew what was next to come in the dance sequences. Twirls were used, complicated hand gestures were executed and daring throws were completed with ease and flow. It was a match that no one could compete with.  
  
Everyone was speechless as they both danced to the music. Was this a trick they thought? A front they put, pretending they never knew each other and decided to now show what Angel was made of? No one knew, but everyone desperately wanted to know. They all thought this was some kind of joke, a prank to make them stunned, and stunned they were. There was no way on earth that both of them out of the blue could pull something like what they were showing without years of practice and commitment from the both of them. It just wasn't humanly possible.  
  
As the song abruptly came to a dynamic finish, before Angel was even aware of his surroundings he spiraled Buffy close to the ground as he reach for her leg to mix with his and was about to pull her in for a searing kiss when Buffy placed a finger in front of his lips. When he was stopped by Buffy he suddenly became aware of what was happening.  
  
"Don't even think about it lover" Buffy leaned to where his ear was while whispered seductively. "Do you honestly think I'm some push over that will let you do whatever you want to me? Remember this Angel, I'm not gonna be one of your lil' fuck buddies to fool around for a couple of days. I'm your dance partner. That's all I'm ever gonna be. What I'm really surprised now Angel is how well you can dance. But you're not that good. You still need a lot of work. Tsk. I think this is a bit odd of a position to be in now huh lover?"  
  
And within a second she twirled out of his hands onto both of her legs standing upright. Within that moment she heard the bell rang she went to pick up her sweater and walked out of the class to get the rest of her registration completed and get her things into her new room. She would later reflect on the awakening jolt she felt with Angel at night. How little did she realize what she was doing, as all she could only see was him. It was late at night she was the most vulnerable to her feelings. The insecurities she had, and the true emotions she held at bay.  
  
She didn't catch the utter shock and confusion on everyone's faces including Angel's. She didn't see how his body was shaking, how shocked he was. What she did realize was that she just started the little war of games and lies between the two. The lies that involved protecting themselves from the truth only to uphold their image and pride.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Angel just stood in the center, numb and lost. His body was shaking so badly, he hoped no one would notice as he tried with all his might to control the uncharacteristic shaking his body was pulling. Fortunately for him the only people that noticed were Mr. Giles, Gunn and Wesley who were watching Angel intently with utter amazement and wonder. For once in their lives they saw an Angel they never saw before, an Angel who was lost, surprised and confused.  
  
Angel crossed with himself stormed into the change room where he sat trying to stop his shaking and anger. How did he not realize what he was doing? Where did all that energy pulsating through him while dancing with Buffy come from? He was so confused, so confused. He didn't know what just happened. Why did he have no control, he didn't even realize what he was doing till Buffy stopped him from kissing her. It was his signature mark to kiss and confused every dance partner he met. Whenever they first dance he would take them by surprise and kiss them, just for the pleasure to confuse them. She was the first to ever stop him, ever to flatly refuse what he was so willing to give and not even know he was giving it.  
  
Fine he thought, she can try to refuse him for now, but he was determined to make her succumbed to his every want and needs in the end. He wanted her to want him, to need him, to ache for him every minute of everyday. He never figured how hard that would be, or the fact that it might turn out the other way around. 


	4. NEW Chp 3: Beginning Encounters

Hi you guys this is me again. Yes I know it has been ages since I've updated this story especially since it's currently in its beginning works. Since I've already updated my other story, Though Thick and Thin I thought it was better if I updated this one as well. I don't know exactly when I'll update either story because exams and such are coming up for me but I'm pretty sure the next story I update is Through thick and thin. Hope you like this chapter. Thx for all the great feedback!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
On the following next day while Buffy walked into the studio Buffy couldn't help notice the deadly stares most of the women in the room were giving her. She didn't realize that literally all of the women in the room were wildly envious and jealous of her. She didn't see the significance of the fact she was the first women who had been able to match Angel so easily and so well.  
  
As Buffy quickly scanned the room she noticed only one girl who actually smiled at her when she looked her way. She seemed to be alone, and had bright red hair and a cheery pretty face. The red hair suddenly came to her way and stuck out her hand.  
  
"Hi. My name's Willow. Willow Rosenburg. Don't mind the other girls, they don't like new company or in this case, any of Angel's new company."  
  
"I see. Well they better get use to my face. I'm on a contract to stay for at least a month so it's not like they can do anything about that now."  
  
"Well...." Willow started "Most girls are on contracts. To try to make them stay but so far all of them have breached them because they find it unbearable to be around Angel after he flings them off to the side. Most of them can't deal with him being with other women so they leave just so they don't break down."  
  
"That's not gonna happen to me." Buffy said confidently. "I'm not like most girls. I can handle it."  
  
"No offense or anything as far as I can tell your handling yourself very well but how long do you think you can last? Angel can wear down anyone. It's in his nature."  
  
"Well, then. I guess Angel has finally found his match." Buffy grinned.  
  
As the two girls laughed they didn't noticed Angel walking in who could only stare at Buffy, and hated himself for thinking how beautiful she was. He couldn't help but recall what had happened between them yesterday. The feeling... it was so foreign to him. Never had he ever felt the sensations coursing through him like he felt when he was dancing with Buffy. He decided to shake it off and made the disturbing moment disappear from his head as he had other pressing matters to attend to.  
  
Mr. Giles looking upon his class in his office couldn't help but stare at Angel looking at Buffy and for once Buffy never noticed his presence unlike everyone else in the room. He was definitely happy with the way things were progressing between them. Mr. Giles decided to come out of his office and begin class. As well as see how things really were between Angel and this new girl.  
  
"Attention class" Mr. Giles pronounced.  
  
"All I want you to do today is spend a lot of time with your partner practicing your current dance routine and start polishing it because the competition is coming up."  
  
As the class started to get settled with their partners he approached Buffy and motioned Angel to follow him.  
  
"Since you two have just met today. I'm not sure if I want to add you both in to the competition. I'll first see how well things progress between you too. Otherwise, pick a song to do a dance routine for either this upcoming competition or the next."  
  
Mr. Giles was about the leave, but stopped and added, "I expect great things from both of you. I hope to see results. And Angel?"  
  
Angel commenting flakily, "Yes sir?"  
  
"Don't scare off the poor girl. Leave her alone or I'm afraid you just might learn the hard way."  
  
"Oh Giles... don't worry." Angel began to smirk. "I'll take real good care of her."  
  
Buffy couldn't help but stare darkly at him. How dare he. Oh, she knew how to play his game. For the first time in his life she vowed he would learn what losing was all about.  
  
"So Buffy..." Angel said quite lazily, "Any song in particular you want to dance to? Doesn't matter to me, I always get what I want in the end. Isn't that right Buffy?"  
  
"Oh really?" Buffy said incredulously.  
  
"I'm afraid so. You see, that little stunt you pulled on me wasn't very nice. You'll just have to learn with the consequences now."  
  
"Which are..?" Buffy laughed heartily.  
  
"When we are through, you'll be begging for me. You will want me so badly you will do anything for me. You'll go to great lengths for me just to get mere seconds of pleasure from me. Oh trust me babes, you'll crave for me."  
  
Buffy couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth. Buffy knew he was expecting a full blown attack from her and was about to but restrained.  
  
'This is exactly what he wants.' She pondered. He was after all merely trying to get to her. She knew he would claim it as a victory is he saw how much he got her fired up. She decided instead to turn the tables.  
  
"Oh really?" Buffy said seductively.  
  
She started to walk toward him, exaggerating her curves swaying towards him. She knew that definitely caught his eye.  
  
When both their faces were nearly inches away from each other she whispered to his ear, "I'll guess we'll see who wants who more then shall we?"  
  
With that, she left him and started to walk towards the door.  
  
Angel stood there; unable to fully digest what she meant by it but by the time he knew where he was she was half way towards the door. He finally blurted out  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Buffy turned and smiled at him. She simply replied, "The next room where all the appropriate collection of songs are located. We do need to pick a song first before we start practicing you know?"  
  
As she left the room to go to where all the songs were, Angel couldn't help but feel at the pit of his stomach how much of a battle he was in for.  
  
Ahh... one of the only reasons why I write more is because of the wonderful feedback you guys give me on my stories. Keep them coming.  
  
Feedback feeds the soul =) 


End file.
